MIDNIGHT BICKERING
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Tengah malam seharusnya Donghae dan Hyukjae tidur, bukannya malah berdebat [FICLET]


**Midnight Bickering**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pukul satu dini hari, Hyukjae masih belum mengantuk. Matanya masih segar menatap layar ponsel, sementara kakinya berselonjor dengan nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Suara televisi yang dinyalakan Donghae menjadi satu-satunya suara di kamar Hyukjae yang sedikit remang-remang.

Donghae sendiri sedang menonton televisi sambil berbaring di paha Hyukjae. Tangan kirinya memegang remot, memindah-mindahkan chanel. Sementara tangan kanannya iseng mengelus-elus tungkai kaki Hyukjae yang tertutup celana berbahan sutra.

"Aku sudah cuci piring tadi," kata Donghae melapor.

"Anak pintar," sahut Hyukjae sambil mengelus kepala Donghae yang ada di pahanya. Matanya masih tertuju pada ponsel, membaca beberapa komentar penggemar yang ditinggalkan di sosial media miliknya.

"Aku juga tadi mencuci baju tanpa menumpahkan deterjen," lapor Donghae lagi. Dan Hyukjae kembali mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak membuat membuat rumah berantakan dan bekerja sama dengan _cleaning_ _bot_ untuk membersihkan rumah."

Mendengar celotehan panjang lebar Donghae, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum. Tentu saja Hyukjae tahu maksud dari laporan Donghae yang begitu mendetail itu. Hyukjae yakin, Donghae tidak akan berhenti mengoceh sampai mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya; pujian dan kecupan darinya.

"Aku juga tidak menaruh barang di sembarang tempat …"

"Baiklah, aku tahu," sela Hyukjae sambil menyimpan ponselnya di nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidur. Kemudian Hyukjae memberi kecupan ringan di pelipis Donghae dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Aku pikir yang kau katakan saat kita siaran di SuperTV hanya omong kosong, ternyata kau melakukan semuanya."

Donghae melirik Hyukjae dengan ekor matanya dan mendengus. "Aku ini laki-laki yang selalu memegang ucapannya, tahu!" katanya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Selama kau sakit, aku akan melakukan semua pekerjaan untukmu."

"Iya aku tahu," sahut Hyukjae sambil mengecup pelipis Donghae sekali lagi. "Sekarang minggirlah, aku mau tidur."

"Tidak mau! Aku masih belum mengantuk."

Melihat Donghae yang justru makin menyamankan posisinya, membuat Hyukjae berdecak. Tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun, Hyukjae mendorong kepala Donghae dan menarik kakinya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"Hei!" seru Donghae sambil menepuk paha Hyukjae, kemudian ia beringsut duduk dan memelotot.

"Masih berani melotot?!" seru Hyukjae tidak mau kalah. "Kau memukul kakiku yang sedang sakit, idiot!"

"Aku 'kan memukul pahamu, bukan pergelangan kakimu! Sakit apanya? Dasar berlebihan."

"Kenapa kau yang marah? Yang sakit 'kan aku! Aku yang merasakannya sakit atau tidaknya! Dasar idiot!" Hyukjae melemparkan bantal ke arah Donghae dan langsung berbaring menyamping, memunggungi kekasih idiotnya.

Donghae melemparkan remot di tangannya, lalu berbaring di samping Hyukjae dan memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar cukup erat di perut rata Hyukjae. "Jangan marah-marah," rengeknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kau yang membuatku marah, idiot!" seru Hyukjae sambil memukul pelan lengan Donghae yang melingkar di perutnya. "Matikan televisinya dan cepat tidur!"

"Remotnya aku lemparkan entah ke mana dan aku malas mencarinya."

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu memejamkan matanya. Mencoba mengabaikan Donghae yang kini mengendus-endus tengkuknya. Makin dibiarkan, Donghae makin berani menggerayangi Hyukjae. Selain mulai mengecupi tengkuknya, tangan kiri Donghae juga masuk ke dalam piyama Hyukjae dan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau memunggungiku seperti ini."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyukjae menyingkirkan tangan Donghae yang menggerayanginya dan langsung berbalik. Mempertemukan pandangan mereka. "Tidur!"

Donghae mengecup bibir penuh Hyukjae, lalu memberengut setelah melepaskannya. "Galak!"

Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya sekaligus, kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum pada Donghae yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata sendu. Memberengut dan menatapnya dengan sendu. Sial, Hyukjae tidak bisa marah. Mata bening Donghae benar-benar mematikan.

"Tidurlah, ini sudah malam," kata Hyukjae mencoba melunak. Tangannya mengelus wajah tampan Donghae, lalu menghadiahi bibir tipisnya dengan kecupan lembut.

Bukannya tidur, Donghae malah membalas kecupan Hyukjae. Memberinya _butterfly kiss_ yang manis sebelum akhirnya memagut dan melumat bibir tebal itu. Mata Hyukjae langsung terpejam, menikmati ciuman panjang Donghae yang selalu saja terasa memabukan. Tangan Donghae kembali masuk ke dalam piyama Hyukjae dan mengelus tulang punggungnya dengan sensual, meloloskan lenguhan dan desahan yang bersahutan dengan suara televisi.

Di saat Hyukjae benar-benar terbuai dan menikmati, Donghae malah melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka. "Sudah malam, kita harus tidur," katanya tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit pun.

Tidur? Menyuruh tidur tapi tangan sialannya masih berada di dalam piyama Hyukjae dan tidak berhenti mengelus punggungnya dengan sensual. Dan masalahnya, Hyukjae sudah terlanjur terbuai dan menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman basah. Donghae harus membuat bagian lain basah juga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae saat menyadari Hyukjae menatapnya tidak suka. Sepertinya Hyukjae kesal dengan sesuatu.

"Menyuruhku tidur, tapi di bawah sini malah bangun." Hyukjae membawa tangannya masuk ke dalam celana _training_ Donghae, lalu menyeringai jahat saat menyentuh sesuatu yang sedikit keras. "Kenapa penismu tegang? Memikirkan apa, huh?" tanyanya sambil meremas penis Donghae.

Donghae menggeram pelan, lalu menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae dari dalam celananya dan berdecak pura-pura kesal. "Kalau kita tidak tidur, semua karena salahmu!"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah ketika semua ini terjadi karena ulah tangan genitmu duluan!" seru Hyukjae tidak terima.

"Siapa yang genit?" tanya Donghae yang juga tidak terima dibilang genit.

"Kau, idiot!"

"Ha, lalu siapa yang belakangan ini suka sekali foto sambil pakai _lipstick_ merah. Memamerkannya di _Group Chat_ dan terlihat girang sekali mendapat pujian dari orang-orang yang melihat foto genitmu itu!"

Hyukjae berdecak-decak mendengar ocehan panjang Donghae. "Itu namanya seni, bodoh!"

"Jadi siapa yang genit? Aku atau kau?" tanya Donghae yang ingin segera menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting itu.

"Aku merindukanmu …" Hyukjae tiba-tiba menangkup wajah Donghae dan menatap lurus mata beningnya.

"Kau melihatku nyaris setiap hari. Jangan mengalihkan pembi—"

"… berada di dalamku."

"Apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu berada di dalamku," ulang Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae dengan mata sayu.

Donghae terkekeh-kekeh mendengar ucapan tidak terduga Hyukjae. "Katakan itu saat ada kamera di sekeliling kita," katanya menggoda.

Hyukjae mendesis sambil memberengut. "Dasar cabul! Serius, Donghae! Karena sibuk dan karena kakiku yang terkilir, kita hampir berbulan-bulan tidak melakukannya."

"Kakimu 'kan sedang sakit," kata Donghae mencoba sedikit pengertian pada Hyukjae. Sesungguhnya, Donghae pun sangat menginginkannya. "Besok lagi saja, ya?"

"Kita bercinta menggunakan penismu dan lubangku, apa urusannya dengan kaki?" tanya Hyukjae vulgar. "Aku hanya perlu mengangkang, tidak perlu berdiri atau semacamnya."

Telinga Donghae langsung merah mendengar ucapan vulgar Hyukjae. Memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya cukup terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar cabul ternyata." Tangan Hyukjae kembali masuk ke dalam celana Donghae dan menyentuh langsung penisnya yang tegang. "Aku baru bicara vulgar sedikit, di bawah sini sudah tegang saja."

"Ah, sial!" Donghae mendesis dan mengumpat pelan, saat Hyukjae sengaja menyentuh lubang kencingnya dengan kuku.

"Enak?" tanya Hyukjae pura-pura tidak tahu. Tentu saja apa yang dilakukannya pada penis Donghae adalah hal yang nikmat dan membuat keenakan.

"Sialan!" geram Donghae tidak tahan.

"Hmm, kutebak itu pasti enak." Hyukjae makin nakal dan terus menggoda puncak penis Donghae dengan kukunya, lalu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia menurunkan celana _training_ Donghae hingga sebatas lutut. "Langsung tegang sempurna, _nice_!"

"Aku tidak tahu, sakit kaki ternyata bisa membuatmu jadi seliar ini padaku.

Hyukjae mengabaikan ucapan Donghae dan kembali memunggunginya untuk mengambil lubricant dan kondom yang ada di laci samping tempat tidur mereka. "Satu ronde saja, lakukan dengan cepat," katanya sambil memberikan kondom dan botol _lubricant_ yang tersisa sedikit lagi itu pada Donghae.

"Kau harus berbalik," kata Donghae yang mulai melumuri penisnya dengan cairan lengket itu. Memastikannya cukup licin untuk bisa menembus lubang Hyukjae yang selalu sempit dan kesat.

"Lakukan saja dengan posisi seperti ini," sahut Hyukjae sambil membuka celananya sendiri dan mulai memainkan penisnya yang belum tegang sepenuhnya.

"Hmm, posisi _spooning_. Terakhir kali kita melakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat masih tinggal bersama dengan member lain."

"Kita dulu melakukannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Teuk _hyung_." Hyukjae tertawa pelan mengingat saat mengingat masa-masa tinggal bersama dengan _hyung_ -nya. "A-ah! Berengsek!" jeritnya tiba-tiba. Rasa panas dan menyengat langsung dirasakan Hyukjae saat Donghae mendorong masuk penisnya tanpa aba-aba. Hyukjae jadi refleks mengetatkan rektumnya karena kaget.

"Jangan mengumpat, Hyuk!" seru Donghae sambil menepuk biseps Hyukjae. "Dan jangan mengetatkan lubangmu, aku susah masuk."

"Kau memasukkannya tiba-tiba, sialan!"

"Langsung kena tidak?" tanya Donghae sambil berusaha memasukkan penisnya yang licin ke dalam rektum Hyukjae dengan perlahan.

"Ngh … belum!" jawab Hyukjae sambil menggeleng dan makin cepat mengocok penisnya sendiri, mengalihkan rasa perih di bokongnya. "Angh … di situ! Lagi … ngh … tabrak lagi di sana."

"Lebih cepat menemukannya dengan penisku daripada dengan jari," gumam Donghae sambil terus memperdalam tusukan penisnya dan menabrak titik terdalam Hyukjae.

"Karena jarimu pendek seperti kakimu, idiot!"

"Diam, kau!" seru Donghae sambil menghentakkan pinggulnya, membuat titik terdalam Hyukjae ditabrak dengan keras oleh ujung penisnya.

"Angh!"

"Enak, hm? Lagi?"

"Lagi … lagi, kumohon!" Hyukjae tidak bisa berkonsentrasi memanjakan penisnya sendiri, kedua tangannya kini sibuk meremas bantal dan lengan Donghae yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Menahan gelenyar nikmat yang menguasai tubuhnya karena hentakkan sensual Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum puas mendengar lenguhan dan desahan yang lolos dari bibir merah Hyukjae, membuatnya makin bergairah untuk memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan menabrak titik terdalam Hyukjae dengan tepat. Tangan kirinya Donghae bawa untuk memanja penis Hyukjae, sementara tangannya yang lain menjadi alas kepala mereka berdua.

"Terus … ngh! Sedikit lagi, Hae! Lebih cepat!"

"Tunggu, Hyuk …" Donghae terengah saat penisnya berkedut dan ujungnya terasa geli.

"Ah … Donghae! Garuk ujungnya … ngh!" Hyukjae menggeleng kuat saat Donghae menggaruk ujung penisnya, seketika cairan putih kental tumpah membasahi tangan Donghae.

"Ah! Aku sampai, Hyuk!" Donghae menggeram lega, membiarkan cairannya putih kentalnya meledak di dalam lubang Hyukjae yang licin dan becek.

Napas keduanya memburu, saling bersahutan. Berlomba-lomba dengan suara televisi yang masih menyala. Hyukjae bergerak untuk menyamankan posisinya, lalu tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang licin keluar dari lubang rektumnya.

"Lee Donghae!" serunya sambil menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak memakai kondomnya?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae polos, lalu cengar-cengir seolah tanpa dosa. "Ups … maaf."

"Idiot! Kau sudah janji akan memakai kondom jika kita melakukannya di tengah _schedule_!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Pakai kondom atau tidak, 'kan sama saja," kata Donghae santai.

"Sama saja kepalamu! Jika memakai kondom, setidaknya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama di kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan cairan sialanmu ini dari bokongku!"

"Jangan bicara kasar, Hyuk!" seru Donghae sambil menepuk paha telanjang Hyukjae. "Besok aku bantu untuk membersihkannya."

"Kau hanya akan membantu dirimu sendiri untuk mencabuli aku, idiot! Dasar bedebah!"

Donghae berdecak dan kembali menepuk paha Hyukjae, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Paha Hyukjae jadi merah dibuatnya. "Kubilang jangan bicara kasar, Hyuk!"

"Kau juga berhenti memukuliku, idiot!" seru Hyukjae sambil mencubit lengan Donghae yang masih melingkar di pinggangnya. "Sakit, tahu! Ini namanya kekerasan dalam rumah tangga."

"Kita harus menikah dulu kalau mau berumah tangga," kata Donghae tiba-tiba, melenceng jauh dari topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Memangnya kau punya apa?" tanya Hyukjae meremehkan.

"Punya cinta dan wajah yang tampan," jawab Donghae penuh percaya diri.

"Cinta tidak akan membuatmu kenyang dan cinta tidak akan bisa membeli Shiseido."

"Hei! Dasar perusak suasana!"

"Selain cinta, kau harus punya uang yang banyak untuk menikah …"

"Tidur sana!" seru Donghae yang mulai jengah dengan ucapan melantur Hyukjae.

"… seperti Siwon, misalnya. Sudah tampan, baik, _gentleman_ , kaya raya pula. Tidak seperti seseorang yang suka sekali memukuli aku dan mengomel jika aku beli Shiseido."

"Ya sudah, pergi sana pada Siwon!" Donghae melepaskan dekapannya dan mendorong Hyukjae hingga nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ya sudah, jangan menyesal. Besok aku mau dekat-dekat dengan Siwon."

Donghae menarik rambut Hyukjae hingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan, lalu mendekapnya dengan erat. "Tidak akan aku biarkan! Kau milikku!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Oke, ini mesum dan gak jelas hahahahah entahlah terjadi begitu saja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
